Denial
by Aka Shagatta
Summary: Hyuuga Junpei, teman masa kecil yang sudah ku anggap kakak sendiri. Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa terasa aneh?/ CHAPTER 4/ Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mengatakannya./ "Memanggil dengan nama kecil kupikir tidak masalah."/ Perasaan ini, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu menyangkalnya./ "Lupakan saja, Jun-nii." / Reader/OC x Hyuuga Junpei/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Yaa~ new author ini kembali lagi XD

Minna, yoroshiku~ ^^

DISCLAIMER:

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

Pair: OneSide!Reader/OC x Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko

For my best friend out there **mii-chan**

Warning! Reader/OC's POV, OOC, typo(s), gaje(?), genre meragukan and pure fiction

Story by aka

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Denial**

_Because I don't want to ruin everything that we've been through_

* * *

"HOI CHIBI! Cepat bangun!"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar teriakan itu. Suaranya, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Aah, dia toh. Dasar, mengganggu tidurku saja.

"_Urusai yo, _Jun-nii... Aku masih mengantuk. Kembalilah lagi nanti siang. Aku pasti sudah bangun," kataku sambil menarik kembali selimutku saat aku mengetahui siapa yang sudah membangunkanku.

Hyuuga Junpei. Teman masa kecil yang umurnya terpaut setahun lebih tua dariku yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakak sendiri.

**_Ctik_**

Ooh, perempatan siku-siku itu mulai muncul di dahinya. Peduli amaaat~ Aku masih ingin tidur...

"INI HARI PERTAMAMU MASUK SMA DAN KAU MAU MALAS-MALASAN, CHIBI! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU AKU BAKAR SEMUA MAJALAH LAKNAT INI!"

_Mou~ jangan majalah Kise_kuuu. _Aku sudah bersusah payah menyisakan uang sakuku hanya agar bisa membeli majalah-majalah itu!_

"Aaaaaaah, iya iya aku bangun! Jangan sentuh majalahkuuuu!" Seruku histeris yang langsung menyambar dan memeluk salah satu majalah yang ternyata sudah berada di genggamannya.

"Kalau begitu, CEPAT MANDI DAN SEGERA BERANGKAT! Kalau kurang dari sepuluh menit kau belum juga selesai... **_Akan kuseret kau sampai ke sekolah_**!"

Hiiiii— Wajah Jun-nii saat _clutch time _seperti ini benar-benar... _Kowai~_

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk patuh padanya saat dirinya menampilkan raut wajah yang seperti itu. Lebih baik jangan membantahnya saat ia sedang berada dalam _state _itu atau kau akan benar-benar mengetahui neraka yang sebenarnya. Meskipun kadar kesadisan Jun-nii masih kalah dengan si _kapten rambut merah _itu.

Tergesa-gesa aku mandi dan memakai seragamku. Wow, lima menit. Pertama kalinya aku mandi secepat itu. Rekor untukku pagi ini! Segera kusambar roti berselai di atas meja dan berlari keluar rumah setelah berpamitan. Ah, orang itu masih menungguku rupanya. _Manisnya~_

Eh? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? _Sadarkan dirimu! Kau cuma menganggapnya sebagai kakakmu, tidak lebih!_

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam, dengan diriku yang sibuk mengunyah roti yang pagi tadi langsung kusambar begitu saja.

"Hoi chibi! Kalau makan itu duduk. Bukan sambil jalan seperti ini!" Omelnya padaku. Memang salah siapa yang harus membuatku sarapan pagi sambil berjalan seperti ini, hah? Salahmu! _Baka _Jun-nii!

"Kalau kau mau roti ini bilang saja. Lagi pula kalau bukan karena kau menyuruhku untuk selesai dalam sepuluh menit, aku tidak akan sarapan di jalan seperti ini! Dan, berhenti memanggilku _chibi_! Hanya karena kebetulan tinggiku cuma 155 cm dan kebetulan juga kau tinggi akibat keseringan bermain basket, bukan berarti aku _chibi_, kan? Aku ini sudah SMA. Kau menyebalkan sekali, Jun-nii," kataku panjang lebar sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Kalau kau mengoceh terus, kau akan tersedak."

"Aku tidak akan terse— _ukh!_ _uhuk uhuk!"_ Aah, ternyata beneran tersedak. Sepertinya Jun-nii punya kemampuan untuk meramal masa depan...

Sambil terus memukul-mukul dadaku, aku langsung mengaduk-aduk tasku untuk mencari minumanku. _Ara, _kok tidak ada? Sepertinya tadi _Kaa-san _sudah menyiapkannya untukku. T-tunggu dulu. Aah, _yabai! _Aku meninggalkannya di atas meja belajarku tadi... _Ukh, _apa aku akan mati hanya gara-gara tersedak roti seperti ini? Itu konyol sekali!

"Benar kan? Nih. Melihat wajah tersedakmu itu benar-benar membuatku ingin menendangmu." Jun-nii menyodorkan minumannya padaku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Waa, dia baik sekali. Tapi eh, tunggu dulu. Dia bilang ingin menendangku tadi? Hee, lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan tertendang lebih dulu! Yang penting sekarang, .Minum.

Segera kusambar botol minum yang Jun-nii sodorkan tadi dan meneguk isinya. Aah, leganyaaa.

"_A-a-ari-arigatou,_" kataku sambil mengembalikan botol minuman tadi. Aku terpaksa memalingkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah disana. Sial! Kenapa aku jadi terdengar seperti _tsundere_ begini?!

"Hee, kau juga bisa _blushing _begitu ya? Hahahaha, kau semakin terlihat imut saja, chibi!" katanya sambil mencubit kedua pipiku yang semakin memerah.

"_I-itte, _Jun-nii. _Urusai yo, baka!_" Aaaaaah, aku jadi semakin terdengar seperti _tsundere..._

"Baiklah, baik. Ayo cepat. Kita akan terlambat nanti," jawabnya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya bisa memandang tautan tangan itu. Entah kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Rasanya benar-benar aneh.

_Nee Jun-nii, aku tak yakin akan bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakakku lagi jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini terus._

_._

_._

_._

Sepanjang pidato kepala sekolah tadi aku hanya bisa mendengarnya samar-samar. Mau bagaimana lagi. Pidatonya benar-benar membuatku mengantuk. Tipikal pidato kepala sekolah.

Hari ini aku resmi menjadi salah satu murid SMA Seirin. Terima kasih kepada orang tuaku yang terus memaksaku untuk masuk Seirin karena Jun-nii juga bersekolah disini yang secara otomatis aku akan berangkat dan pulang bersamanya. Padahal aku benar-benar ingin masuk ke Shuutoku karena rival abadiku berada disana. Midorima Shintarou. Sejak SMP aku dan dia terus bersaing untuk mendapatkan peringkat kedua. Kenapa harus kedua? Simpel saja. Karena yang nomor satu sudah pasti Akashi Seijurou.

Dulu aku bersekolah di SMP Teiko, berbeda dengan Jun-nii. Itu pertama kalinya aku berbeda sekolah dengannya setelah dari TK hingga SD aku selalu satu sekolah. Kini saat SMA aku harus kembali satu sekolah dengannya. Bukannya aku membenci hal ini. Aku senang kok. Aku bisa menjadi dekat kembali dengannya.

_"Junpei-kun, Bibi titip dia ya? Bibi takut kejadian saat SMP terulang lagi."_

Itu kata-kata _Kaa-san _setelah aku diterima di Seirin. Hal itu membuat Jun-nii terlihat seperti _babysitter_ku. Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagi pula bukan salahku juga kan kejadian itu terjadi. Salahkan preman-preman mesum yang mengejarku hingga aku harus berlari menyelamatkan diri sehingga aku tidak sadar bahwa lampu penyebrangan sudah berwarna merah.

Dan itu membuatku harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama sebulan karena seorang pengemudi mobil gagal mengerem mobilnya hingga menabrakku. Setelah kejadian itu, _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _secara bergantian mengantar-jemputku saat sekolah.

Aah, mengingat kejadian itu benar-benar membuat perutku terasa mual. Bekas luka akibat benturan dengan aspal jalan waktu itu masih bertengger manis di pelipis kananku. _Ugh, benar-benar menyebalkan._

**Puk**

Sebuah tangan besar mendarat mulus di puncak kepalaku. Aku pun menoleh untuk memastikan siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Kau akan masuk klub apa?" tanya pemilik tangan tadi yang ternyata adalah Jun-nii.

"Entah. Mungkin klub seni," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, kuantar kau kesana."

Hee, diantar? Aku bisa sendiri kok. Memangnya aku ini anak kecil? Lagi pula Seirin tidak seluas Teiko kan?

"Kalau tidak kuantar, kau pasti akan berakhir ditengah kerumunan orang sambil memasang wajah bodohmu saat kebingungan itu," katanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari stan klub seni mungkin.

Geh, sepertinya selain meramal masa depan, dia juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain...

"Boleh kah? Bukannya Jun-nii sendiri kapten tim basket ya? Memangnya tidak apa-apa meninggalkan stan klub Jun-nii seperti itu?" tanyaku, ragu akan keputusannya.

"_Daijobu,_ aku sudah bilang pada Riko dan Izuki kalau aku akan mengantarmu lebih dulu."

"_Sou ka. _Baiklah."

Aku baru ingat. Aida-senpai dan Izuki-senpai adalah teman Jun-nii semasa SMP. Jadi mereka juga masuk Seirin ya?

Jun-nii lagi-lagi langsung menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke stand klub seni. Setelah menemukannya, aku langsung mendaftarkan diriku yang disambut oleh ketua klub seni, Hanazawa Mika-senpai, dengan antusias.

Setelah mendaftarkan diri, aku langsung mengekori Jun-nii ke tempat stan klubnya. Habisnya aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi.

**Bruk**

"Ah, _g-gomen nasai_!" kataku saat aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ketika aku menoleh kepada orang tersebut, berdiri seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Surai biru langit itu benar-benar sangat kukenal.

"K-Kuroku-kun?!" Seruku saat aku menyadari bahwa orang yang kutabrak tadi adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Teman sekelasku selama tiga tahun di SMP. Entah skenario apa yang Tuhan siapkan untukku. Ternyata aku satu sekolah lagi dengannya. Jangan-jangan aku juga akan kembali sekelas dengannya?! Aah, kebetulan yang seperti itu sangat jarang terjadi.

"_Doumo._ Ternyata benar kau juga masuk Seirin."

"He? M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Saat aku melihat pembagian kelas tadi, aku menemukan namamu tepat dibawah namaku. Aku pikir pasti itu kau. Ternyata benar. Sepertinya kita sekelas lagi."

Ucapannya benar-benar membuatku _sweatdrop._ Tuh kan, apa kubilang?! Pasti aku akan sekelas lagi dengannya. Ya sudahlah...

"Aah, berarti ini sudah yang keempat kalinya ya? Hahaha, benar-benar kebetulan ya, Kuroko-kun?" _Ya, benar-benar kebetulan yang sangat menarik._

_"Sou. _Ngomong-ngomong, kau masuk klub apa?" tanyanya.

"Klub seni. Kau? Ah, pasti masuk klub basket lagi ya?"

"_Hai'_. Aku baru saja dari stan klub basket untuk mendaftarkan diri."

"_Sou ka_? Padahal aku juga akan kesana menemui kakakku," kataku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di dada dan memanyunkan bibir. Hilang sudah orang yang bisa menemaniku ke sana setelah Jun-nii dengan seenaknya meninggalkanku tadi.

"Mau kuantar kesana? Setelah itu kita bisa pergi ke kelas bersama-sama," tawarnya yang tentu saja dengan senang hati kuterima. Ah, Kuroku-kun kau baik sekali. Ingatkan aku untuk mentraktirmu _vanilla shake _nanti ya?

Kami pun berjalan berdampingan menuju kesana. Walaupun sesekali aku harus menabrak orang lain karena banyaknya murid Seirin yang berjubel ingin mendaftarkan dirinya ke salah satu klub disana.

Sesampainya disana aku terpaku di tempat. Dihadapanku telah tersaji pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuat dadaku terasa sakit.

Jun-nii dengan santainya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Aida-senpai sambil tertawa lepas. Sedangkan semburat merah mulai muncul di wajah lawan bicaranya. Raut wajah Jun-nii terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Aku hanya bisa meremas rokku saat aku menyadari bahwa Jun-nii, orang yang kuanggap kakakku ini, telah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang ada di depannya, Aida Riko. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku saat aku menyadari bahwa perasaan ini, perasaan yang membuat dadaku terasa sakit saat melihat mereka berdua ini adalah—

Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Semua hanya salah paham. Dari pada memikirkannya, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

"_Nee, _Kuroko-kun. Kita ke kelas saja ya? Perutku rasanya aneh sekali," kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Mau kuantar ke ruang UKS? Kita bisa meminta obat disana." _Tidak ada obat untuk rasa aneh yang seperti ini, Kuroko-kun._

"Tidak perlu. Mungkin karena aku terlalu gugup saja karena ini hari pertama masuk."

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. Meskipun cara penyampaiannya sedatar ekspresinya saat ini namun aku bisa menangkap sedikit nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"_Un. Daijobu yo, _Kuroko-kun," jawabku yang akhirnya mengangkat kepalaku dan memperlihatkan senyuman terbaikku padanya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, akhirnya Kuroko-kun bersedia untuk langsung menuju kelas saat itu. Dengan begitu, pemandangan itu mulai menghilang, seiring menjauhnya diriku dari tempatnya berada.

_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aneh sekali? Adakah yang bisa memberitahukannya padaku?_

**.**

**to be continued**

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya kelar jugaaa *ngelap keringet*

Ini adalah fic KnB saya yang kedua setelah **Onegai, modote! **XD *malah promosi*

Sebenarnya fic ini juga mau saya bikin one-shot, tapi sepertinya terlalu panjang. Jadi yaa, saya potong akhirnya =.=

Fic ini saya buat untuk sohib saya si **mii-chan **yang lagi jatuh cintrong sama senpainya dan sempet bilang kalo dia gak bakal suka sama si senpai XD

Daaan, karena Hyuuga-senpai terlalu kereen, akhirnya dia yang saya jadikan tumbal #dilemparbolabasket

Mohon maaf kalo ceritanya bener-bener gaje...

Karena saya masih termasuk author baru, jadi mohon bantuan sarannya minna (/\)

Bersediakah anda untuk Read and Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya selesai~

Terimakasih buat yg sudah bersedia RnR, Favs + Follows :"

CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER:

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

Pair: OneSide!Reader/OC x Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko

For my best friend out there **mii-chan**

Warning! Reader/OC's POV, OOC, typo(s), gaje(?), alur tidak jelas and pure fiction

Story by aka

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Denial**

_As I thought, you would slowly drifting apart_

* * *

Ketika perasaanmu pada seseorang yang telah kau anggap kakak sendiri mulai berubah, itu benar-benar menjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya seperti melakukan sesuatu yang tabu saat wajah kita akan merona tiap kali berada di dekatnya. Hal inilah yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

Sepulang sekolah, aku harus menunggu Jun-nii hingga latihan basketnya selesai. Aku lebih memilih untuk menunggunya di perpustakaan ketimbang harus melihatnya terus berusaha untuk mendekati Aida-senpai dari atas podium. Percayalah, itu benar-benar membuatku ingin melemparkan bola basket ke wajah Jun-nii. Tidak sampai itu saja, aku juga akan langsung menyeretnya keluar dari _gym _saat itu juga. Aah, memikirkannya membuatku sangat bersemangat. _Are? _Kenapa aku terdengar sadis ya?

"Hoi!"

"Huwaaa!" Refleks aku berteriak saat sesuatu menyentuh pundakku. Dan secara otomatis, penjaga perpustakaan langsung melemparkan _deathglare _padaku. U-oh, _sumimasen sensei!_

"Berisik! Ini perpustakaan. Begitu saja kau sudah kaget." Ooh, jadi dia biang keladinya. Yang harus membuatku menerima _deathglare _melegenda dari penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"_Mou, _Jun-nii _hidoi! _Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba jantungku lepas dan aku mati? Apa kau mau memasangkannya kembali?" Omelku pada orang yang sedari tadi sudah membuatku menunggu.

"Kau berlebihan. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melamun sambil menyeringai seperti itu, hah?! Jujur saja, saat itu aku ingin langsung melempar wajahmu dengan buku ini," katanya sambil menunjukkan buku yang bertuliskan _Kamus 1001 Bahasa._ _WTF_— sepertinya aplikasi penerjemah milik sebuah _browser_ terinspirasi dari buku ini. Atau mungkin orang yang mengarang buku ini memang kurang kerjaan.

Aku masih memasang tampang apa-yang-kau-pegang-itusaat Jun-nii memperlihatkan buku itu.

**Ctik**

Aah, perempatan siku-siku itu muncul kembali. Segera Jun-nii memukulkan buku itu ke atas kepalaku tanpa aku yang siap menghadapi serangannya dan sukses membuat mataku berkunang-kunang.

.

.

.

_Ukh, rasanya benar-benar sakit._ Aku masih mengelus-elus kepalaku yang sudah ternodai karena Jun-nii seenaknya memukulkan buku yang-entah-apa-itu ke kepalaku. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku masih terus cemberut dan tidak menghiraukan Jun-nii.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku.

"Nih. Maaf sudah memukulmu dengan buku itu. Wajahmu benar-benar menyebalkan saat itu, mangkannya aku tidak tahan untuk memukulmu." E-eh? Ini sebenarnya permintaan maaf atau pengakuannya mengenai wajahku, _sih?! _Seenaknya saja bilang wajahku ini menyebalkan.

"Ah. _Arigatou_," jawabku yang lalu menerima tawarannya yang ternyata adalah minuman kesukaanku. Tentu saja aku masih memasang wajah cemberutku padanya.

"Masih sakit, _ya?_"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tidak mau menatapnya karena masih kesal. Ditambah sakitnya benar-benar tidak mau hilang. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya?

Tangan besar itu meraih kepalaku, tepatnya ke titik dimana ia memukulku tadi, dan mulai mengelusnya.

_Blush. Aaaah, wajahku memerah, wajahku memerah. Bagaimana ini?!_

Dengan tanganku yang bergetar, aku langsung menepis tangan Jun-nii yang masih menepuk lembut puncak kepalaku.

"Su-sudah b-baikan, kok." Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku saat ia menatapku heran.

_Kumohon, jangan menatapku seperti itu..._

"_Hai', hai'. Yosh, _kita pulang kalau begitu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Aah, lagi-lagi ia membuat wajahku memerah.

Sambil tetap mengalihkan pandanganku, aku pun menerima uluran tangan itu.

_Kalau terus begini, aku bisa terjatuh semakin dalam._

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini benar-benar membuatku mengantuk. Kulirik teman sebangkuku yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas, Kagami Taiga. _Aku iri..._

Tiba-tiba _sensei _mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tempat duduk kami. Panik, aku pun mulai mencolek-colek pipinya, berharap agar ia segera bangun.

**Poke**

"Kagami-kun, _sensei _melihat kearahmu. Bangunlah," bisikku. Ia tetap tidak bergerak.

**Poke**

"Kagami-kun! Kau bisa kena marah _sensei _lho. Cepat bangun!" Bisikku lebih keras. Tapi ia tetap tidak menjawab. Malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya.

**Poke**

"Kagami-kun _okinasai_! _Sensei _berjalan kearahmu. _Mou, Bakagami_!" Aah, aku menyerah!

**Duak**

Sebuah buku cetak ber_cover Fisika untuk SMA_ mendarat mulus di kepala Kagami-kun dan sukses membuatnya terbangun.

"_Itte. _Apa yang kau lakukan, _teme!" _Amuknya ke arahku.

Dengan tangan bergetar, aku pun menunjuk ke arah belakang Kagami-kun.

"B-bukan a-aku. I-itu d-di-dibelakangmu."

Menyadari sikapku, wajah Kagami-kun langsung memucat. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang, dan...

"BERANINYA KAU TIDUR SAAT AKU MENGAJAR, KAGAMI TAIGA! BUAT RANGKUMAN MATERI YANG SUDAH KUAJARKAN DAN KUMPULKAN BESOK PAGI DI MEJAKU!"

Aah, kena marah _sensei _lagi kan?! Dasar, _Bakagami_!

"Kuroko-_teme! _Kenapa _sensei_ tidak sadar kalau dia juga tertidur?!" seru Kagami setelah ia melirik ke belakang.

Ah, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bangku Kuroko-kun yang tepat dibelakangku. Dan, benar saja. Kuroko-kun masih tetap terlelap meskipun _sensei _tadi sudah meneriaki Kagami-kun. _Sasuga _Kuroko Tetsuya. Keberadaannya benar-benar tipis sampai _sensei _tidak sadar bahwa Kuroko-kun ada di belakangku. _Kuroko-kun bisa tidur dengan nyaman seperti ini, kau juga membuatku iri..._

Lihat, wajah Kagami-kun langsung kusut setelah mendengar tugas khusus dari _sensei. _Kusodorkan catatanku padanya agar ia bisa lebih mudah mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia hanya menatapku heran.

"Kupinjamkan. Kau sama sekali tidak mencatat apapun yang _sensei _jelaskan, kan?! Pakai saja punyaku, itu akan lebih mudah."

"E-eh? M-memangnya tidak apa-apa? Besok ada kuis, kan?" Oh, sepertinya ia sempat memperhatikan saat _sensei _bilang akan mengadakan kuis besok.

"_Daijobu. _Aku sudah mempelajarinya, kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan dirinya.

"Hoi, apa kau yang selama ini diceritakan Kapten? Teman masa kecilnya itu?" tanyanya saat ia melihat namaku di buku yang kupinjamkan.

"Kalau Kapten yang kau maksud adalah kapten tim basket, Hyuuga Junpei, ya, itu aku. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja caranya bercerita tentangmu benar-benar aneh. Mungkin akan seperti kebanyakan cerita, teman sejak kecil yang akhirnya berjodoh? Hahaha." Ucapannya membuatku membeku. _Teman sejak kecil yang akhirnya berjodoh._ Kalimat itu benar-benar membuatku tersenyum miris. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak mendengar cerita fantasi.

"_Sonna koto wa arimasen, Bakagami*."_

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah lagi-lagi aku harus menunggu Jun-nii selesai latihan. Tapi hari ini ia menyuruhku untuk datang ke tempat latihannya. Awalnya aku bersikeras untuk menolak ajakannya tanpa memberitahukan alasannya. Ia terus memaksaku karena aku tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas. Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang padanya kalau aku tidak ingin melihat _scene _romantis yang akan ditampilkan oleh dirinya dan Aida-senpai?! Dan karena aku tetap tidak ingin memberitahukan alasannya akhirnya aku menyerah untuk menemuinya di _gym._

_"Shitsureishimasu._"

Suaraku membuat semua orang yang ada di _gym _menoleh. Aku menelan ludahku, mulai kebingungan saat sosok yang kucari tidak ada. Kulambaikan tanganku dengan malu saat mataku dan Kuroko-kun bertemu pandang. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ooh, adiknya Hyuuga ya? Kemarilah. Hyuuga sedang membeli minuman dengan _kantoku._" Izuki-senpai mulai mendekatiku dan mengantarku untuk duduk di _bench._

_Kantoku? _Maksudnya Aida-senpai? Ah, muncul lagi perasaan ini. Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar akan jadi hari yang berat untukku. Kuroko-kun yang menyadari perubahan sikapku setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Izuki-senpai langsung duduk disebelahku dan diam-diam menggenggam tanganku erat. Saat menoleh kearahnya, ia hanya memperlihatkan wajah minim ekspresinya dengan tatapan yang dibuat se-_innocent _mungkin. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Hoi! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya, hah?!" Aah, ternyata yang ditunggu sudah kembali.

"Kau lama sekali Hyuuga. Jangan bilang kalian berdua malah pergi kencan dulu." Ucapan Koganei-senpai membuatku semakin mempererat genggaman tanganku dengan Kuroko-kun. Apalagi semburat merah mulai kentara di wajah kedua orang yang baru saja datang itu. _Mou neko-senpai itu. Seenaknya saja bilang begitu. Kau tidak tahu kalau disini darahku sudah mendidih karena ucapanmu?!_

_"Teme... _Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Jika ada satu dari kalian yang berani menyentuh adikku— _**akan kubuat kalian merasakan neraka yang sebenarnya**_."

Hoo, Hyuuga Junpei versi _clucth time _keluar. _Apa itu berarti hanya kau yang boleh menyentuhku, Jun-nii?_

"_Su-sumimasen, _kapten!" Koor semua anggota tim basket yang ada di sana dengan wajah yang memucat. Melihatnya, aku terkikik geli.

**Bruk**

"Aaaaah, kau _kawai _sekaliiii~ Kudengar Hyuuga-kun memanggilmu _chibi, _jadi bolehkah aku memanggilmu _chi-chan?_ Boleh ya? Boleh ya? _Mou, hontou ni kawaiii." _Dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di pelukan maut Aida-senpai yang terus mengusap-usap pipiku dengan pipinya. _Ukh, aku... mulai... kehabisan... napas..._

"S-senpai... s-se-sesak." Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan mautnya tapi ternyata percuma, terlalu erat.

"Ah, _gomen gomen. _Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tehe~"

Kulihat anggota yang lain hanya cengo melihat adegan barusan. Dan sekilas aku juga menangkap ekspresi yang jelas-jelas mengatakan aku-juga-ingin-memeluknya. _Nani?! Kalian pikir aku boneka? Aku tidak mau lagi dipeluk-peluk seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku mati karena kehabisan napas._

"_Tokorode, _kenapa _chi-chan_ ada disini?" tanya Aida-senpai.

"_E-etto, _sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu Jun-nii seperti biasa. Jun-nii memintaku untuk menunggunya di _gym _saja, begitu katanya," kataku pelan, masih gugup berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang baru saja kukenal.

"Kalau begitu, disini saja bersamaku. Sebenarnya aku juga bosan karena selama ini aku satu-satunya perempuan disini. Kalau ada _chi-chan_ kan aku jadi ada teman mengobrol," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakannya.

"_Yosh, _kalian semua kembali latihan!" Perintah Jun-nii pada semua anak buahnya.

Aku tertegun saat melihat mereka latihan. Cara mereka men_dribble _bola, mengopernya, lalu kemudian memasukkan bola. Benar-benar keren. Terutama Jun-nii. Tidak satu pun bola yang gagal masuk.

"_Sugoi..._" bisikku yang ternyata terdengar oleh Aida-senpai.

"Benar kan? Kau baru pertama kali melihat mereka latihan ya?"

"_Un. _Kalau _Kiseki no Sedai _sudah sering sih," jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau boleh kesini setiap hari jika kau mau. Kita bisa mengobrol tentang banyak hal dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bagaimana?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum yang mengembang. _Kirei... _Mungkin ini yang membuat Jun-nii menyukainya. Aida-senpai benar-benar cantik.

"Baik. _Arigatou, _Aida-senpai."

"Panggil saja Riko."

"_Hai'. _Riko-senpai."

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana latihan kami tadi? Keren kan?"

"Biasa saja."

"Jangan bohong. Wajahmu memerah."

Geh, dia tahu saja kalau aku berbohong. Selesai latihan, Jun-nii langsung mencecarku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang menurutku terlalu percaya diri. Baiklah, dia memang keren saat itu tapi aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Dia akan semakin melambung nanti.

"Lalu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Riko?"

_Eh? Kenapa bertanya hal itu padaku? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?_

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik. Ia hanya menatapku lalu kembali menatap lurus ke jalan.

"_Iie. _Aku hanya ingin dengar pendapatmu saja," jawabnya sambil terus memperhatikan jalan.

"Riko-senpai _wa yasashi. _Dia juga sangat ceria dan benar-benar peduli pada teman setimnya. _Soshite Riko-senpai wa kirei desu._" Kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Itulah yang benar-benar kulihat dari seorang Riko-senpai. "_Nandesu ka? Jun-nii wa ... Riko-senpai no koto suki ka**?"_

Kulihat wajah Jun-nii mulai memerah mendengar pertanyaanku. _Benar kan? Ah, kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu? _

Melihat jarak rumahku yang mulai dekat, aku langsung mendahului Jun-nii dan berlari menuju rumahku. Aku tidak ingin ia melihatku menangis.

"H-HOI CHIB—"

"Aku duluan ya, Jun-nii!" teriakku tanpa menoleh padanya dan terus berlari.

_Baka Jun-nii. Sepertinya kau senang sekali membuatku seperti ini._

**Brak**

Langsung kubanting pintu kamarku begitu sampai dirumah. Aku langsung terduduk di depan pintu kamarku, memeluk lututku, merutuki diriku yang bisa-bisanya menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya.

**Ting**

Ponselku berbunyi, menyadarkanku jika ada pesan yang masuk.

* * *

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

To: Me

Message: Kau berhutang padaku, _chi-chan!_

* * *

_Bagus! Sekarang Kuroko-kun juga memanggilku seperti itu._

* * *

From: Me

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

Message: Maksudmu?

* * *

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

To: Me

Message: Kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku.

* * *

From: Me

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

Message: Aah. Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang bersama di atap?

* * *

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

To: Me

Message: Ide yang bagus. Baiklah.

* * *

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

To: Me

Message: _Nee, _Kuroko-kun...

* * *

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

To: Me

Message: _Nani?_

* * *

From: Me

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

Message: _Arigatou na ^^_

* * *

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

To: Me

Message: _Douitte, chi-chan.._

* * *

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur begitu pesan terakhir Kuroko-kun masuk. Air mataku masih menetes. _Baka baka baka! Aku harus kuat! Dia kan hanya kakakmu, tidak lebih. Ugh!_

.

.

.

Sesuai janjiku, hari ini aku dan Kuroko-kun makan siang di atap. Aku menceritakan semua yang kurasakan selama ini. Semuanya. Bahkan kenyataan bahwa aku **jatuh cinta pada kakakku sendiri**— walaupun ia bukan kakak kandungku.

"_Ano, chi-chan._ Kenapa hari ini kau membawa dua _bento_?"

"Eh? Ah! Aku lupa. Ini untuk Jun-nii. Kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya, Kuroko-kun. Aku akan mencari Jun-nii dulu," seruku.

"_Hai'. _Mungkin sekarang ia berada di _gym._"

"_Arigatou, _Kuroko-kun. Tunggu sebentar, ya," kataku yang lalu berlari ke menuju _gym._

Tapi, debaran apa ini? Kenapa membuat perasaanku tidak enak?

Aku pun sampai di depan pintu _gym. _Perlahan kubuka pintu itu, dan...

**Tuk**

Reflek, kujatuhkan _bento _yang kugenggam tadi. Tanganku beralih menutupi mulutku, mencegah suara apa pun yang akan keluar. Perlahan, aku melangkah mundur. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah kulihat. Pandanganku mulai kabur karena air mata yang mulai keluar.

Sekuat tenaga aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu menuju atap— tempat Kuroko-kun menunggu. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung menubrukkan tubuhke ke dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kuroko-kun yang awalnya terkejut, mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke punggungku dan tangan satunya membelai suraiku. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

"Ada apa, _chi-chan? _Kau kenapa?"

"Kuroko-kun... Jun-nii... Jun-nii _to _Riko-senpai...

.

.

.

.

...mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

...berciuman!"

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

* * *

*Hal seperti itu tidak ada

** Kenapa? Apa Jun-nii menyukai Riko-senpai?

* * *

.

Daan chapter 2 ini berakhir dengan tidak elitnya -_-

_Gomen nasai _yang merasa semakin kecewa dengan fic ini~

Huweee, saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi TwT

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca, mereviews, favs + follows *peluk satu-satu*

Berminat read and reviews lagi? :'D


	3. Chapter 3

"Ada apa, _chi-chan? _Kau kenapa?"

"Kuroko-kun... Jun-nii... Jun-nii _to _Riko-senpai...

.

.

.

.

...mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

...berciuman!"

DISCLAIMER:

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

Pair: Reader/OC x Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko

For my best friend out there **mii-chan**

Warning! Reader/OC's POV, OOC, typo(s), gaje(?) alur terlalu cepat and pure fiction

Story by aka

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Denial**

_It hurts when I know we love each other in different ways_

* * *

Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai tengah berciuman dengan orang lain —di depan matamu? _Well,_ satu yang akan keluar dari mulutku pertama kali adalah menangis. Ya, menangis. Ketika kau bisa merasakan hancurnya perasaanmu saat itu. Seolah ini menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Kini, hal itulah yang tengah kurasakan.

Tiga hari sudah semenjak aku memergoki mereka tengah berciuman —mentransfer semua perasaan melalui tautan bibir. Kuakui, sejak saat itu aku mati-matian menghindar dari Jun-nii. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi mengingat adegan itu akan terus muncul di pikiranku hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Hari itu benar-benar menjadi hari yang paling buruk selama hidupku.

.

.

.

_"A-apa maksudmu, _chi-chan_?"_

_"Mereka... mereka..." Ah, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-kataku. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain meremas seragam yang dikenakan Kuroko-kun sambil terus meneteskan air mata._

_Bel masuk pun sudah tidak kuhiraukan. Biarlah aku _—_yang notabenenya termasuk murid unggulan, membolos untuk satu pelajaran saja. Ah, tidak. Bukan satu. Mungkin sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Kuroko-kun pun dengan setia tetap memelukku meskipun aku tidak memberi jawaban yang jelas atas sikapku ini._

_Setelah beberapa menit menangis, akhirnya air mataku pun berhenti. Aku hanya tetap terdiam di pelukan Kuroko-kun, sudah habis semua tenagaku setelah puas menangis tadi._

_"_Gomenne, _Kuroko-kun. Seragammu jadi basah begini," kataku sambil sesekali terisak._

_"_Daijobu. _Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kuantar ke UKS? Kau bisa istirahat di sana. Aku akan memberitahukannya pada _sensei."

_Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar tawarannya. Mungkin karena ia tahu aku sudah tak punya tenaga lagi bahkan untuk berdiri, ia menggendongku hingga ke UKS. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus menenggelamkan wajahku di leher pemuda beraura tipis ini, memejamkan mataku erat berharap bayangan-bayangan itu hilang._

.

.

.

**Drrt Drrt Drrt**

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sudah berapa kali hari ini Jun-nii mencoba untuk menghubungiku. Dan percobaan itu akan selalu berakhir dengan panggilan yang ku_reject. _Aku tahu aku keterlaluan, tiga hari ini bahkan aku berangkat lebih awal dan pulang belakangan hanya untuk menghindari Jun-nii.

Begitu pun dengan hari ini. Aku sengaja memperlambat pekerjaanku di ruang klub seni sampai klub basket selesai latihan. _Kaa-san _sempat khawatir saat ia tahu aku pulang sendirian, tapi alasan bahwa klub seni sekolah akan mengadakan pameran berhasil membuat _Kaa-san _sedikit lega.

"Ah, aku duluan ya. Kau jangan memaksakan diri," kata Hanazawa-senpai yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Un. Otsukaresama, senpai."_

"Kau cepat pulang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."

"_Hai'. _Sebentar lagi aku selesai, kok," jawabku.

Menyadari bahwa langit sudah semakin gelap, aku bergegas merapikan barang-barangku dan pulang sebelum hujan turun. Ternyata benar, saat aku hendak keluar gedung, hujan sudah mulai turun. _Aah, disaat begini aku malah lupa membawa payung._

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang klub, menunggu sampai hujan reda. Namun, saat membalikkan badanku, aku melihatnya. Jun-nii dan Riko-senpai berjalan beriringan menuju ke arahku. _Gawat, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku tidak mungkin menuju kesana dan berpapasan dengan mereka. Satu-satunya jalan cuma…._

Aku semakin panik ketika menyadari mereka semakin dekat. Sekilas kutengok sekali lagi untuk memastikannya dan sialnya saat itu juga Jun-nii menyadari keberadaanku. Akhirnya aku mengambil rencana keduaku untuk langsung berlari pulang meskipun saat itu hujan deras mengguyur.

"HOI, CHIBI! _CHOTTO MATTE! _HOI!"

Teriakan Jun-nii yang memanggilku tak lagi kuhiraukan. Gambar-gambar yang menampilkan Jun-nii dan Riko-senpai saat itu mulai berputar di memori otakku. Bulir bening ini pun mulai jatuh seiring tetes-tetes hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku. Ah, kenapa harus menangis lagi?! Tapi rasanya memang sakit. _Sial!_

.

.

.

"_Tadaima."_

"_Okaeri. Are? _Kenapa kau basah kuyup begini?"

"_Etto, _aku lupa membawa payung _Kaa-san."_

_"_He? Tapi tadi pagi _Kaa-san _sudah menitipkannya pada Junpei-kun, kok." _Matilah aku! Aku harus menjawab apa?!_

"_A-ano, _sepertinya aku dan Jun-nii sama-sama sibuk dengan klub jadi…. kami jarang bertemu. Tehe."

_Kaa-san _memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kemudian menghela napas dan akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju. Nanti kau sakit."

_Yokatta…. "Hai'."_

_"_Oh ya, _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _akan ke luar kota selama tiga hari. Kau tidak apa-apa sendiri di rumah?" kata _Tou-san _tiba-tiba.

"_Un. Daijobu. _Memangnya mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke Kyoto. _Tou-san _harus menyelesaikan **sesuatu** disana," jawab _Tou-san _sambil menekan kata 'sesuatu' dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak."

"Jangan khawatir. Nanti pasti _Tou-san _belikan." Aku tersenyum lebar saat _Tou-san _mengatakannya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajuku, aku langsung merebahkan diri ke kasurku. _Ah, capeknya. Wajar saja, aku tadi lari-lari dari sekolah sampai rumah._

Iseng, kubuka _handphone_ku yang ternyata sudah penuh dengan pesan dari Jun-nii. _Are? Banyaknya. _Kubuka satu persatu pesan itu meskipun akhirnya banyak yang aku hapus karena isi pesannya sama.

**_Hoi chibi, ibumu menitipkan payung padaku._**

**_Chibi, nanti kau tunggu aku dulu. Payungmu masih padaku._**

**_Kenapa teleponku tidak kau angkat?!_**

**_Hei, kau sedang dimana?_**

**_Hoi chibi, jangan membuatku khawatir. Cepat angkat teleponku!_**

Aku menghela napas panjang saat membaca isi pesan itu satu persatu. Ternyata benar, aku sudah keterlaluan. _Gomenne, Jun-nii._Namun, ada satu pesan yang sempat membuat napasku tercekat. Sekali lagi kubaca pesan singkat itu, takut kalau-kalau aku salah baca. _Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Jangan-jangan Jun-nii sudah tahu kalau aku…._

**_Kita harus bicara. Besok kutunggu kau di _****gym****_ setelah kegiatan klub selesai._**

Kami-sama… _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

.

.

.

Pagi ini, lagi-lagi aku berhasil lolos dari Jun-nii. _Yah, _itu karena aku nekat berangkat sekolah satu jam lebih awal! Dan sesuai perkiraanku, tidak ada satu pun teman sekelasku yang sudah datang. Aku langsung menuju bangkuku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di meja. _Terlalu pagi… Aku masih ngatuk…_

**Srek**

Eh? Aku langsung menoleh kesumber suara yang kukira adalah suara pintu kelas yang dibuka. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada orang? Bagus! Ini akibatnya kalau kau berangkat pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk menghindari seseorang. Serasa uji nyali di ruang kelas yang kosong. Pikiranku langsung berkecamuk kala aku mengingat cerita-cerita teman sekelasku yang mengatakan bahwa kelas ini adalah kelas yang paling angker karena kerap kali sang penjaga sekolah mendengar suara tangisan dari kelas ini. _Oh, ayolah. Meskipun aku tidak percaya dengan cerita takhayul tapi jika berada di tempat yang disebut-sebut sangat angker —sendirian tentu bisa membuatku kembali mempertanyakan ketidakpercayaanku._

**Glek**

Aku menelan ludahku saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pundakku dari belakang_. Sekarang apalagi? R-rasanya seperti tangan seseorang. T-tunggu dulu._ _B-bukankan aku s-sendirian di kelas? Apa benar ada hantu di kelas ini? B-bagaimana kalau hantu ini menculikku lalu mengurungku di tempat yang sempit tanpa cahaya dan tidak diberi makan? Kemudian membiarkanku mati secara perlahan disana sehingga aku bisa menemaninya bergentayangan di sini?_ Tidak tidak tidak. Sepertinya aku terlalu sering melihat film horor. Sekilas kulirik sesuatu yang ada pundakku. Ternyata benar tangan. Lalu, perlahan aku pun menoleh kebelakang.

"_Ohayou."_

_"_GYAAAAA!" Refleks aku langsung naik ke atas meja, berusaha menjauh dari hantu bersurai biru langit itu —_eh, biru langit?_

_"_K-kuroko-kun! _Mou, _kau mengagetkanku saja! Kukira kau hantu yang tangisannya sering didengar oleh penjaga sekolah itu!" Omelku pada pemuda beraura tipis yang sempat kukira hantu ini.

"_Hidoi yo, chi-chan_," katanya yang tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu tidak peduli bahwa ia sudah membuatku hampir pingsan karena mengagetkanku.

"Ehehe, _gomenne _Kuroko-kun."

"Kenapa kau datang pagi sekali, _chi-chan?" _tanyanya yang lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku. "Kau kabur dari Kapten lagi ya?"

"Mm, begitulah. Tapi nanti Jun-nii memintaku untuk menemuinya. Bagaimana ini Kuroko-kun?!" kataku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya.

"Temui saja. Lebih cepat masalah ini selesai, lebih baik kan? Kau tidak perlu lagi harus berangkat pagi-pagi hanya untuk menghindarinya lalu mengatai orang lain hantu karena kau tidak menyadari keberadaannya." _Eh? Dia menyindirku. Barusan dia menyindirku! Hidoi~_

"Hee? Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Kuroko-kun. Jangan menyindirku seperti itu dong," kataku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirku.

"_Gomen, gomen. _Tapi yang kubilang tadi serius lho." Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku. Arigatou na, _Kuroko-kun. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik…_

.

.

.

Akhirnya pulang sekolah. Jujur saja, aku masih bingung ingin menemui Jun-nii atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan yang tentu saja membuatku ingin kabur lagi darinya. Tapi kata-kata Kuroko-kun terus terngiang di telingaku. Benar juga, kalau begini terus sama saja dengan bermusuhan dengan Jun-nii. _Arrgh, kepalaku sakit! _Aku baru ingat kalau kemarin aku tertidur dengan rambut yang masih basah dan tidak sempat makan malam. Apalagi hari ini _Kaa-san _juga tidak menyiapka _bento _untukku karena _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _akan pergi ke luar kota selama tiga hari sehingga aku juga melewatkan makan siang karena malas antri di kantin. _Bodohnya..._

"Hoi, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sudah seperti mayat hidup, tahu?! Pucat sekali." Suara Kagami-kun membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"_Urusai, Bakagami. _Kepalaku cuma sedikit sakit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"S-siapa yang khawatir?! Aku cuma takut orang-orang menganggapmu mayat hidup karena wajahmu itu," katanya. Sekilas ada semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Hee? Ternyata kau sejenis dengan Midorima-kun ya? Dasar _tsundere!_" cibirku sambil melirik teman sebangkuku ini.

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya! Arrgh, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang!"

"_Hai' hai'. _Hati-hati di jalan ya, _tsundere-kun!_" kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya. Ia hanya mendengus sambil mengoceh tidak jelas. _Hihihi, dasar Bakagami. Ah, lebih baik segera menyelesaikan urusan ini dan langsung pulang. Ugh, kepalaku sakit sekali._

Aku berjalan sempoyongan karena kepalaku terasa semakin sakit saja. Tidak ada orang. Kuroko-kun juga sepertinya sudah pulang. _Kalau aku tiba-tiba pingsan bagaimana? Ah, tidak mungkin. _Saat hendak menuruni tangga, aku melihat Riko-senpai dan Izuki-senpai yang berjalan ke arahku. Sepertinya mereka akan mengembalikan kardus-kardus yang dibawanya itu. Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala saat Izuki-senpai melihatku yang dibalas senyum juga olehnya. _Senyumnya manis. Eh? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?! Arrgh!_

Saat itu kepalaku semakin sakit. Aku mencoba untuk berpegangan pada tembok di dekat tangga untuk menyeimbangkan diriku. _Ah, yabai. Pandanganku semakin buram. _Ketika aku hendak mengambil langkah selanjutnya, tanganku tidak mampu lagi berpegangan pada tembok dan kakiku salah mengambil langkah. Aku terpeleset dan segera terjun bebas menuruni tangga. Tidak ada teriakan yang keluar saat itu dari mulutku meskipun aku sudah membuka mulutku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan muncul sebentar lagi.

**Bruk**

"CHI-CHAN!"

Suara Riko-senpai yang diikuti dua langkah kaki yang berlari mendekatiku mulai kudengar seiring kesadaranku yang semakin menghilang. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Bisa kurasakan darah segar mulai mengalir dari kepalaku. Samar kulihat wajah kedua _senpai_ku yang mulai panik melihat keadaanku. Sebelum gelap benar-benar mengambilku, aku semapt menangkap perintah yang dilontarkan Izuki-senpai pada Rko-senpai.

_"_Cepat beri tahu Hyuuga dan hubungi rumah sakit. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS!"

_Ah, Jun-nii maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu khawatir lagi._

.

.

.

_Itte... _Aku mengerang kesakitan saat membuka mataku. Ah, benar. Aku baru saja jatuh dari tangga. _Ukh, gara-gara sakit kepala ini!_

"Kau sudah bangun ya?"

Eh? Ini kan suara...

"Jun-nii..." Aku berusaha duduk meskipun rasa sakit langsung menyerang kepalaku. Kudengar Jun-nii menghela napas dan berjalan mendekatiku lalu tiba-tiba meremas pundakku erat dengan wajahnya yang tampak marah. _A-aku takut..._

_"_Lihat aku, chibi!" perintahnya saat ia melihat bahwa aku menundukkan kepalaku karena takut. Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Tatap aku saat aku berbicara denganmu!" Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku.

_Tes_

Ah, air mataku sudah jatuh. Karena aku tetap keras kepala, Jun-nii menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pipiku dan membuatku mengangkat wajahku, menatapnya.

"Orang tuamu sudah menitipkanmu padaku. Kau tanggung jawabku." _Aku tahu. Aku mendengarnya semalam saat kau berbicara dengan mereka._

"Hei, kau ini adikku..." _Hanya adik ya... _"...Kumohon, jangan membuatku khawatir."

"_G-gomen ne.." _lirihku terisak. Ia lalu mengusap air mataku yang mulai jatuh dengan jempolnya kemudian membawaku ke pelukannya. _Hangat..._

_"_Aku menyayangimu, chibi." _Benarkah? Apa seperti aku menyayangimu? _Aku mengerang. Rasanya sakit sekali. _Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai seorang wanita? Bukan seorang adik kecil yang ingin selalu kau lindungi?_

_"_Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" _Tidak, hatiku yang sakit. _Aku menggeleng.

"Aku akan mengambil obatmu supaya sakitnya berkurang." _Tidak perlu. Kau itu obatku, Jun-nii. _

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan keluar sebentar dengan Riko membeli makan malam untukmu." _Tidak usah. Kau disini saja, bersamaku. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku adikmu kan? Jangan pergi dengan orang lain. Temani aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon..._

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku saat Jun-nii mengatakannya. Isakanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"J-jangan... p-pergi..." Aku berhasil mengatakannya meskipun dengan suara yang pelan. Lagi, ia menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu."

Ia melepas pelukannya, kembali mengusap air mataku yang tidak mau berhenti dan merebahkan diriku. Malam ini tidurku akan sangat nyenyak dengan tanganku yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Jun-nii. Ia tersenyum sambil membelai lembut suraiku, mengantarku ke dunia mimpi yang sudah menungguku. Sebelum diriku benar-benar terlelap, ia bangkit untuk mendaratkan kecupan hangat di dahiku yang kini diperban, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Bisikannya menjadi _lullaby _yang membuatku tersenyum kala aku tertidur meskipun aku tahu apa maksudnya dan bisa membuat orang lain salah paham jika mendengarnya.

"_Oyasumi, chibi. Daisuki da."_

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

* * *

.

chapter 3 selesai~

aah, maaf yang sudah menunggu chapter ini keluar karena tiba-tiba saya terkena WB TwT

Dou~? Apa sudah sesuai harapan? Atau malah mengecewakan? He, _sumimasen _*sujud sujud*

_Arigatou _untuk semua readers, silent readers, dan yang sudah bersedia review atau fav atau follow juga /terharu

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ficnya mau ditamatin 3 chapter aja tapi ternyata terlalu panjang jadi saya potong lagi #ditendang

Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang membuat readers menunggu lama :3

Last,

Mohon reviewnya untuk chapter ini ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah tiga hari aku menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit. Bohong jika aku bilang bahwa aku tidak merasa bosan disini, meskipun Kuroko-kun juga tim basket Seirin setiap hari datang kesini. Bahkan rivalku di Teiko, si lumut _tsundere _itu, juga sempat menjengukku. Yah, meskipun dirinya harus diseret oleh temannya itu. _Etto, _siapa ya? Takao-kun kalau tidak salah.

Aku juga mulai merindukan sekolah. _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _bahkan langsung kembali ke Tokyo begitu mendengar kabar tentangku. Mereka langsung mencecarku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. _Nasib anak tunggal…_

Jun-nii? Ah, dia bahkan menginap disini. Alasannya untuk menemaniku dan juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpaku. Oh, ayolah. Aku jatuh juga karena kecerobohanku sendiri. _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _juga tidak menyalahkanmu, kan? Jadi, berhentilah bersikap manis atau aku akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Eh?

.

.

CHAPTER 4

DISCLAIMER:

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

Pair: Reader/OC x Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko; Reader/OC x (?)

For my best friend out there **mii-chan**

Warning! Reader/OC's POV, OOC, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat and pure fiction

Story by aka

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Denial**

_You meant so much to me, but I didn't know if we're meant to be_

* * *

"Nngh…"

Aku mengerang saat membuka mataku. _Ugh, _meskipun jatuhnya sudah beberapa hari yang lalu tapi entah kenapa kepalaku masih saja terasa sakit. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Eh? Gelap? Ah, pantas saja. Ini tengah malam.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _yang sedang berbicara di luar kamar yang membuatku heran. Kenapa harus di luar? Bukankah di dalam lebih enak? Lagipula, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sampai harus menunggu tengah malam hanya untuk membicarakannya?

Perlahan aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, menyeret tubuhku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit. Aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku ke pintu ketika samar kudengar namaku disebut.

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga kita harus berangkat." Eh? Berangkat? Mereka mau pergi lagi?

"[Name] tidak akan menyetujui rencana kita. Bahkan kita belum mempersiapkan apa pun untuknya."

"Tenanglah. Semuanya sudah siap saat kita pergi ke Kyoto. Segera setelah dia sembuh, kita akan langsung berangkat ke—"

Aku langsung melangkah mundur dan menuju ke tempat tidurku begitu meyadari bahwa _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _akan membuka pintu. _Ah, sial. Aku belum mendengar lanjutannya. _Mungkin kutanya besok pagi saja.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. _Kaa-san _punya kabar gembira untukmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang, sayang." _Kaa-san_ langsung menghampiriku begitu aku membuka mataku. Aku hanya mengerang sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Jujur, memang rasanya senang sekali dua hari lagi aku keluar dari sini. Tapi aku masih saja penasaran pembicaraan mereka berdua semalam. _Apa mungkin kutanyakan saja, ya?_

"_A-ano… Kaa-san._ Apa kalian berdua akan pergi lagi setelah ini?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Eh? Pergi kemana, sayang?" _Kaa-san_ menatapku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Aah, aku harus jujur sepertinya.

"Semalam, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. _Tou-san _bilang, setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, kalian akan segera pergi. Entah kemana." Kalimat terakhir hanya kugumamkan. Kulihat _Kaa-san _sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuanku. Namun keterkejutan itu segera ia ganti dengan senyum yang sepertinya sedikit ia paksakan.

"Soal itu, biar nanti _Tou-san_mu yang memberitahukannya padamu, ya?" jawabnya sambil membelai lembut kepalaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya. Tadi Junpei-kun bilang ia dan teman-temannya akan mampir setelah pulang sekolah."

"Benarkah?" _Kaa-san _mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ruangan ini tidak akan sepi lagi.

Sejenak kulihat jam yang ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Hee, masih tiga jam lagi. Lamanya…

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali, sayang," ucap _Kaa-san _sambil mengupas apel dan memotongnya, yang kemudian disodorkan padaku. Dengan senang hati aku pun melahapnya.

"Habisnya, aku bosan. Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini," jawabku sambil mengunyah apel itu. "Nyem… enak."

"Salahmu sendiri jatuh dari tangga."

"_Tou-san_!" seruku ketika _Tou-san _tiba-tiba datang dan menuju ke arahku untuk menjentikkan jarinya ke dahiku.

"_Itte…_" dengusku sambil mengusap-usap dahiku. _Kaa-san _terkikik geli melihatku yang berusaha membalas _Tou-san._

"_Nee, Tou-san. _Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" _Tou-san _mengangkat alisnya heran, menungguku bertanya. Kulihat _Kaa-san _tampak tegang sambil sesekali melirik _Tou-san._

"_Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san, _setelah aku sembuh, akan pergi kemana?"

Sejenak manik _onyx_nya membulat mendengar pertanyaanku. _Tou-san _masih belum menjawab. Dirinya hanya saling melempar pandangan dengan _Kaa-san._ Aku yang tidak sabar menunggu jawaban, mulai menarik-narik lengan baju _Tou-san, _membuat perhatiannya kembali mengarah padaku.

Kulihat _Tou-san _mulai mengambil napas. Dirinya tampak gugup dengan apa yang akan disampaikannya padaku sebentar lagi. _Kaa-san _juga mulai duduk dipinggir tempat tidurku sambil menggenggam tanganku. Oke, aku semakin curiga dengan gerak-gerik mereka.

"Begini, sayang. Sebenarnya, segera setelah kau sembuh, kami akan—"

.

.

.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang kini kuhuni. Masih memikirkan penjelasan yang diberikan _Tou-san _padaku tadi. Kuakui, kedua orang tuaku ini memang selalu penuh kejutan. Tapi untuk kejutan yang satu ini, aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

Tanganku semakin terkepal kuat kala menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tidak ada di ruangan ini. Ya, setelah penjelasan _Tou-san _tadi, kami berdua sempat bertengkar. _Tou-san _dengan alasannya yang mengatakan bahwa semua yang terbaik untukku, dan aku yang tetap keras kepala menolak alasannya. Kembali kuhapus air mataku yang terus mengalir sedari tadi.

**Tok Tok**

"Jun-nii…"

Ia hanya tersenyum ketika aku memanggil namanya. Kulihat ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya di belakang. Ah, teman-teman tim basket Seirin ternyata.

"_Doumo, _chi-chan. Apa kau sudah baikan?" Riko-senpai langsung menggenggam tanganku begitu ia masuk. Raut khawatir tampak di wajah cantiknya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kata _Kaa-san, _aku sudah boleh pulang dua hari lagi," jawabku sambil membalas genggamannya.

"_Yokatta ne._"

Aku masih memandangi mereka satu per satu. Sepertinya ada yang kurang. _Etto, _Kagami-kun, Fukuda-kun, Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, ada. Lalu, oh ya. Dia tidak ada.

"_Ano, _Tetsuya-kun tidak ikut?" tanyaku sambil masih mencari sosok bersurai biru langit itu.

"He? Kuroko? Sepertinya tadi dia ad— Tunggu dulu?! Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya 'Tetsuya'?" Jun-nii langsung mendekatiku, menatapku dengan pandangan penuh selidik. _Ugh, _dia jadi menakutkan.

Sejenak kumiringkan kepalaku mendengar pertanyaannya. "_Etto..._"

.

"_Ah, Kuroko-kun. Kau datang? Ku kira kausedang sibuk."_

_Hari itu saat tim basket Seirin menjengukku, Kuroko-kun tidak ikut bersama mereka. Kupikir dirinya sedang sibuk mengingat Kuroko-kun yang sering pergi ke perpustakaan. Tapi beberapa saat setelah mereka pulang, ia akhirnya datang. Aku menaikkan alisku heran melihatnya yang membawa sebuket bunga. Tidak biasanya. Yang kutatap hanya memasang wajah _poker face _andalannnya._

_"_Doumo._" Segera ia mendekatiku dan memberikan bunga itu padaku. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika aku mulai menatap bunga yang kini ada di pangkuanku. "Kau tidak suka?"_

_"Eh? B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja… tumben sekali membawa yang seperti ini?"_

_"Ehm, tadi ada gadis kecil yang menawarkan ini padaku saat aku hendak kemari. Sepertinya dia belum mendapat pelanggan satu pun, jadi akhirnya kubeli saja." Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku, melihat wajahnya yang tak berekspresi sama sekali ketika bercerita panjang lebar seperti itu. _Sasuga _Kuroko-kun. "Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh membuangnya."_

_"E-eh? J-jangan. Aku suka, kok. Apalagi ini pemberian Kuroko-kun. Jarang sekali kan aku mendapat bunga seperti ini, terutama darimu," kataku sambil menimang bunga itu. Sekilas ada semburat merah yang muncul di wajah Kuroko-kun. Aku mulai menusuk-nusukkan telunjukku ke pipinya sambil menertawakannya karena akhirnya aku bisa membuat wajah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya merona._

_"A-ah, hahit… hahit… H-huroho-hun…" Aku mengaduh ketika tiba-tiba dirinya menarik kedua pipiku dengan keras._

_Kupukulkan tanganku ke tangannya yang masih terus mencubit pipiku. Samar senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya yang selalu minim ekspresi itu. Mungkin setelah melihat wajahku yang lama-kelamaan memerah karena pipiku yang ia tarik, akhirnya ia melepaskan cubitannya. Aku langsung mengusap kedua pipiku, memincingkan mataku ke arah sang pelaku._

_"_Ugh, _sakit…" keluhku. Kuroko-kun sendiri hanya menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha untuk menahan tawa sepertinya._

_"Kenapa tidak bersama dengan yang lain? Apa lagi-lagi kau dilupakan?" Selidikku berusaha mencari tahu alasan kedatangannya yang sendirian._

_Lagi, ia memiringkan kepalanya. Menatapku dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "_Uhm, _hari ini aku hanya ingin datang sendiri saja."_

_Kupeluk buket bunga itu, sambil kembali menatapnya. Yah, walaupun aku masih tetap tidak mengerti alasannya, setidaknya hari ia datang juga. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku ketika aku tahu dirinya tak bersama dengan yang lain tadi. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku ketika kupikir ia tak kan datang hari ini. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan aneh itu juga muncul ketika akhirnya ia datang sambil membawa sebuket bunga untukku. Hanya untukku._

_"_Nee, _Kuroko—"_

_"Tetsuya."_

_"Eh?!"_

_"Panggil aku 'Tetsuya'."_

_Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Memandangnya bingung. "K-kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

_"Kita sudah kenal selama empat tahun, kan? Memanggil dengan nama kecil kupikir tidak masalah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum._

_Sejenak wajahku memanas melihatnya. Bukan hanya itu saja. Memanggilnya menggunakan nama kecilnya juga hal yang baru untukku. Selama ini hanya Jun-nii saja yang kupanggil menggunakan nama kecilnya. Aku.. jadi.. sedikit gugup._

_"_E-ehm, _T-te-tetsu… T-tetsu-ya… Tetsuya… -kun?" Kupastikan wajahku sekarang pasti sudah sangat merah. Bahkan mungkin merahnya sudah bisa menyaingi rambut mantan kapten tim basket Teiko. Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menghiasinya._

_Kurasakan tangan Kurok— Tetsuya-kun mulai menggapai kedua tanganku dan kemudian membuatku berhenti menyembunyikan wajah. Kulihat dirinya tersenyum, masih menggenggam kedua tanganku yang sedikit bergetar. Wajahku semakin memerah ketika kusadari ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Seketika kutahan napasku saat aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahku. Manik yang sewarna dengan surainya itu juga mulai beradu pandang dengan milikku._

_"T-tetsuya-kun?" Entah kenapa hanya bisikan yang bisa ku suarakan. Aku tak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya dengan seseorang, terutama lawan jenis. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungku yang kini sepertinya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan mungkin Tetsuya-kun sendiri bisa mendengar suara detaknya._

_Masih dengan jarak yang mungkin tak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter, ia mulai mengambil sejumput helai rambutku dan mulai menyisirnya ke belakang telingaku. "Kau ini… memang lambat, ya?"_

_"Eh?!" Aku hanya memandangnya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum kecil. Menangkupkan tangannya ke wajahku. Mengusap pipi kananku dengan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. "M-maksud… maksudnya?"_

_Ia menggeleng lemah. Kembali memperlebar jaraknya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya? Istirahatlah."_

_Aku tetap menatapnya. Wajahku kembali merona saat ia tiba-tiba—_

**_Cup_**

_—mengecup dahiku dengan lembut. Kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terkejut dengan perlakuannya hari ini. Seperti melihat Kuroko Tetsuya yang lain._

.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat ketika peristiwa itu kembali berputar di otakku. Wajahku kembali memanas hanya dengan mengingatnya.

"K-kami kan sudah kenal lama. Jadi… begitulah." Jun-nii dan lainnya hanya memandangku. Memang sih, alasan seperti itu juga kurang meyakinkan, terutama jika orang yang kau beritahu adalah kakak _over protective _macam Jun-nii dan orang dengan otak yang isinya hanya dipenuhi dengan makanan saja macam si Bakagami itu.

"Kau pasti ada apa-apa dengan si Kuroko itu." Kagami-kun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, memincingkan matanya, memperhatikan wajahku yang mungkin sekali lagi memerah.

**Duak**

"KUBILANG TIDAK ADA APA-APA, BAKAGAMI!" Aku langsung memukul kepalanya, membuatnya menjauh dariku dan sempat kakinya terantuk kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku. Humph, rasakan!

"_Itte… Teme_! Awas saja ka—"

**Bruk**

"Jangan berisik di rumah sakit, Kagami-kun. Kau mengganggu pasien yang lain."

Aku hanya memandang iba Kagami-kun ketika tiba-tiba saja dirinya terjatuh dengan wajah yang menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu. Pasti sakit!

"KUROKO-KUN!"

Eh? Tetsuya-kun?

"_Itte… _Kuroko-_teme_! Kau benar-benar ingin mengajakku berkelahi, haah?!"

Ternyata ia penyebab jatuhnya Kagami-kun. Sepertinya Tetsuya-kun menarik kedua tumit kakinya. Kagami-kun bangkit dan segera meremas kepala Tetsuya-kun. Beberapa kali kulihat kepalan tangannya mendarat mulus di puncak surai biru langit itu. Aku yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli.

"_Doumo, _[Name]. Kau mencariku?"

"Tunggu dulu. Kuroko juga?! Kenapa kalian berdua sekarang masuk ke _first name basis_?"

"Dan lagi, tidak ada tambahan _suffix_?"

"Kuroko mati saja sana."

Furihata-kun, Fukuda-kun, dan Kawahara-kun pun ikut berceloteh, terkejut dengan cara menyapa kami yang kini berbeda. Dan, meskipun mereka membisikkannya, aku masih bisa mendengar ucapan terakhir mereka. _Hidoi na… Hihihi._

"Ku-ro-ko-kun~ Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini~?" Jun-nii mulai terseny— ah, kupikir lebih tepat disebut menyeringai, dengan aura gelap yang mulai menguar di belakangnya. Tetsuya-kun yang menjadi obyek incarannya terlihat merinding.

"B-bukankah tadi… dia sudah menceritakannya?" Takut-takut, ia mulai melangkah mundur, walaupun akhirnya ia terpojok juga karena menabrak meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku. Sejenak ia mencuri pandang ke arahku —meminta bantuan. Aku hanya menggedikkan bahu.

"He? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lolos hanya dengan alasan itu?! HAA?!"

"J-jun-nii, k-kau menakuti T-tetsuya-kun." Aku langsung bangkit dan mencoba mencegah Jun-nii untuk mendekati Tetsuya-kun.

"_Mou _Hyuuga-kun. Sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak berhenti —**_akan kulipat gandakan latihanmu_**_,_" Riko-senpai juga langsung menarik tangan Jun-nii. Mungkin karena tarikannya juga terlalu kuat, mereka berdua akhirnya terjatuh dengan Jun-nii yang hampir menindih tubuh Riko-senpai jika saja tangannya tak langsung bereaksi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

Jujur saja, melihat yang seperti itu rasanya— ah, entahlah. Tubuhku menegang melihat posisi mereka yang seperti itu. Kedua mataku juga mulai memanas saat mereka tak kunjung berdiri, namun malah saling menatap. Tuhan, kenapa hari ini Engkau menghadiahiku tontonan menyakitkan begini?!

Namun tiba-tiba, Tetsuya-kun menampakkan wajahnya di depanku. Menutupi pandanganku dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya juga mulai meraih tanganku yang tanpa sadar kukepalkan dengan erat. Aku menatapnya. Ada rasa khawatir yang terpancar dari sinar matanya. Dan apa itu? Dirinya juga merasa terluka? Hei, harusnya aku disini yang terluka.

"Hyuuga, _Kantoku_, _daijobu_?" Izuki-senpai dan Mitobe-senpai langsung membantu mereka berdua berdiri. Lihatlah, ada semburat merah yang muncul dari wajah keduanya.

"A-ah. _Sankyu, _Izuki."

"Oi, oi, jadi sekarang sudah ada dua pasangan ya?"

**Ctik**

Ooh, si Bakagami itu… Benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis! Aku melangkah mendekatinya, tak lupa juga menyambar apel yang ada di atas meja.

"TIDAK ADA YANG BERPASANGAN, BAKAGAMI!/KAGAMI-_TEME!_" Aku dan Jun-nii sama-sama berteriak padanya sambil menjejalkan apel dan jeruk ke mulutnya yang sedang tertawa lebar.

"Puah— Kenapa kapten juga ikut-ikutan, a-a _desu_!" Kagami-kun langsung ciut menyadari tatapan Jun-nii yang seperti ingin membunuh dan segera bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Kemari kau, _ace_~ Kau ingin tahu alasanku, kan?!" Kurasakan badannya mulai merinding mendengar cara Jun-nii memanggilnya. Kurasa percuma ia bersembunyi ketika obyek yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya adalah tubuh mungilku.

"_Mou, _Bakagami! Kau mau mengejekku pendek, haa?! Berhenti bersembunyi di belakangku!" Aku langsung berbalik dan memukul kepalanya— lagi. Yang dipukul hanya meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Eh, apa aku terlalu keras memukulnya?

"_Ma, ma, _kalian semua. Sudahlah. Kasihan Kagami, kan?" Koganei-senpai mulai menengahi kami. Namun, tiba-tiba—

**Tok Tok**

"_A-ano, sumimasen. _Bisakah kalian mengecilkan suara kalian sedikit? Pasien sebelah mulai terganggu. _Sumimasen._"

Seorang suster baru saja masuk dan membuat kami semua terdiam. Kami masih memandang pintu kamar tempat suster tadi berdiri bahkan setelah ia pergi. Aah, keramaian hari ini pun juga akhirnya harus berakhir dengan teriakan orang sebelah yang menyuruh kami untuk diam.

.

.

.

"[Name], kau sudah selesai? Junpei-kun sudah menunggumu."

Kesal, kubanting sisir tak bersalah itu ke meja. Ya, hari ini hari pertamaku masuk kembali ke sekolah setelah hampir seminggu ditahan di rumah sakit. Dan sialnya lagi, kali ini aku tak bisa kabur darinya. Dari Jun-nii. Memang selama ini dirinya tak pernah menyinggung tentang perubahan sikapku padanya —seperti saat ia mengirimkan pesan singkat itu padaku. Tapi bisa saja, kan tiba-tiba ia akan menanyakannya padaku hari ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan jawaban yang terdengar masuk akal untuknya.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan segera berangkat. Ternyata Jun-nii sendiri sudah berdiri di depan rumahku sambil menenteng tas di pundaknya. Ia melambaikan tangannya begitu menyadari aku mulai keluar dari rumah.

"Yo. Siap untuk hari pertamamu sekolah?"

"_Urusai_! Kau menanyakannya seperti bertanya pada anak kecil saja. Aku bukan anak kecil, Jun-nii," kataku sambil memukulkan tas yang kubawa ke dadanya.

"Ahaha, _gomen gomen. Yosh, _kita berangkat sekarang." Tangannya mulai mengacak-acak rambutku.

"_Mou, _Jun-nii. Hentikan! Rambutku jadi berantakan lagi, kan?!" Sekali lagi kupukulkan tasku ke arahnya. Ia hanya mengaduh sambil terkikik geli.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Jujur saja, aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan ini. Kulihat kami juga hampir sampai, jadi kuputuskan untuk membuka suara.

"E-ehm, Ju—"

"_Naa, _chibi…"

Eh? Keduluan ya…

"…sebenarnya aku masih penasaran."

"Eh? Dengan apa?"

"Ah, bukan. Bukan apa-apa."

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku sambil menatapnya. Tidak biasanya ia ragu untuk berbicara padaku. Aku tetap menatapnya, menunggunya menyampaikan maksudnya. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kubilang bukan apa-apa. Sudah, cepat sana masuk." Tangannya kemudian mendorong punggungku menuju lokerku. Aku hanya menurutinya, sambil sesekali menoleh ke arahnya. Yang kutoleh lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. Jun-nii mulai aneh.

.

.

"_Ohayou, _Kagami-kun," sapaku pada teman sebangkuku yang sedang asik menyantap burger ukuran jumbo. Dia tetap saja tukang makan.

"Oh, kau sudah masuk ya?" Aku mengangguk.

"_Ohayou, _[Name]." Sesuatu mulai menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"GYAA— T-tetsuya-kun?! _Mou, _jangan mengagetkanku begitu!"

"Ternyata aku masih penasaran dengan hubungan kalian." Kagami-kun mulai memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan selidik. "Tapi, sudahlah. Aku akan ke kantin."

Uwah, burger sejumbo itu ternyata masih belum mengenyangkannya. Sebenarnya perutnya terbuat dari apa?

"Berangkat dengan kapten?" Tetsuya-kun mulai duduk di bangku Kagami-kun. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"_Nee, _Tetsuya-kun. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kulihat ia hanya menautkan alisnya, menyuruhku untuk melanjutkannya. Aku meraih kedua tangannya, menggenggamnya.

"Aku… aku… akan pindah ke London dua hari lagi." Aku menundukkan wajahku, sepertinya air mata ini akan jatuh.

"K-kenapa?"

"_Tou-san _ingin menyelesaikan beberapa urusan bisnisnya di sana, dan ia tak ingin meninggalkanku di sini karena _Tou_-san bilang ia akan disana selama enam tahun. Aku…" Genggamanku semakin mengerat.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus segera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya." Aku menggeleng. Tetsuya-kun mengangkat daguku dengan jemarinya. "Kau akan menyesal nanti."

Aku kembali menggeleng. "Lebih baik begini. Aku tak mau sikapnya padaku berubah."

Akhirnya mataku bertemu dengan manik _aqua _itu. Lagi, aku menemukan kekecewaan dari sinar matanya. Juga, perasaan terluka.

"Baiklah. Ah, sebentar lagi masuk. Aku akan menyusul Kagami-kun." Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan bergegas pergi dari kelas. Tetsuya-kun juga aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dua orang itu?

.

.

* * *

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

To: Me

Message: Pulang sekolah nanti, kutunggu kau di atap sekolah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.

* * *

Kumainkan ponselku di tangan sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok. Kembali kulihat jam yang melingkar di tanganku. Sudah lima belas menit dan ia belum datang. Tetsuya-kun lama.

"Chibi?"

Eh?

Spontan aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah—

"Jun-nii? Sedang apa disini?"

"Kuroko memintaku datang kesini tanpa memberitahukan alasannya. Dan ternyata ia malah belum datang. Berani juga ya, ia menipu seorang _senpai._" Aura kelam mulai menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku yang merasakannya jadi merinding. "Kau sendiri?"

T-tunggu dulu?! Tadi Jun-nii bilang Tetsuya-kun memintanya. J-jangan-jangan ia yang merencanakan ini semua, menyuruhku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya?! Tetsuya-kun _hidoi_! Sudah kubilang aku tak mau, kan?!

"Hoi chibi! Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"E-eh? T-tidak. A-aku hanya ingin kesini saja kok."

Lagi, kami terdiam. Sama seperti saat berangkat sekolah tadi. Aku hanya menghela napas. Sama sekali berbeda dengan dulu. Dulu, Jun-nii akan selalu menjahiliku dan kami juga akan saling bercerita seharian. Terkadang, aku rindu saat-saat seperti itu.

"_Naa, _chibi. Kudengar kau dan keluargamu akan pindah ke London." Aku mengangguk. Ya, aku tidak kaget jika Jun-nii sudah mengetahuinya. Bagaimana pun, keluarganya dan keluargaku sudah sangat dekat.

"Karena itu, aku… ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kataku lirih. Jun-nii hanya menatapku.

"Sebenarnya, aku…" Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku ketika Jun-nii semakin mendekatiku. Pikiranku mulai kalut. Aku mulai bimbang. Haruskah kukatakan sekarang? Apa ini semua benar? Dua hari lagi aku takkan bertemu dengannya, haruskah kukatakan? "Aku…"

Lama aku terdiam. Jun-nii masih setia menungguku melanjutkan kalimatku. Mungkin ini benar. Kuambil napas dalam-dalam. Menatapnya dengan keyakinan penuh. Ya, apa pun yang terjadi, akan kukatakan. Bagaimana pun reaksi Jun-nii padaku nanti, aku akan tetap mengatakannya.

"Aku meny—"

**Drrt Drrt**

Aku menghentikan kata-kataku ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ia lalu mengangkat telepon itu dan langsung membelakangiku. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungunya. Kemudian ia kembali berbalik.

"Maaf, chibi. Aku harus menemui Riko. Urusan klub. Mungkin besok bisa kita lanjutkan."

Lagi? Kenapa harus sekarang? Ketika aku telah mengumpulkan semua keberanianku, membulatkan tekadku, kau malah ingin pergi menemui orang lain yang bahkan saat ini keberadaannya tak ingin kusinggung.

Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Kuremat ujung rok _seifuku_ku. Aku mulai mengginggit bibir bawahku. Sudahlah, aku sudah lelah.

"Lupakan saja," lirihku. Kemudian berjalan melewatinya. Tapi sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh, Jun-nii menangkap lengankun, mencegahku.

"Chibi…"

Kurasakan genggamannya pada lenganku mulai mengerat ketika mengetahui pundakku yang bergetar. Ya, saat itu perlahan air mataku telah jatuh. Aku benar-benar kesal. Ia mulai memutar tubuhku, membuatku menghadapnya. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Dengar, aku janji besok kita akan bicara. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Riko benar –ben—"

"Kubilang lupakan saja!" Tanpa kusadari, nada bicaraku mulai meninggi. Meski aku tak menatapnya, aku bisa tahu kalau Jun-nii terkejut dengan sikapku. Terlihat dari genggamannya pada lenganku yang sedikit melonggar, kemudian kembali mengerat.

"Kenapa… Kenapa jika setiap menyangkut Riko-senpai, Jun-nii selalu saja akan mengacuhkanku? Kita bahkan tak pernah lagi pergi berdua saja di hari minggu, seperti dulu. Selalu dengan alasan yang sama. Apa aku sudah tidak penting lagi buatmu?" Suaraku mulai retak, membuat Jun-nii semakin yakin bahwa aku sedang menangis. Lirih kudengar ia memanggil namaku, bukan 'chibi' seperti biasanya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku menyayangim—"

"Aku tahu. Tapi jika sudah bersama Riko-senpai, apa Jun-nii akan mengingatku? Kau selalu akan langsung pergi jika Riko-senpai membutuhkanmu, sekali pun saat itu kau sedang bersamaku…" Air mata ini benar-benar tak mau berhenti. Dadaku sampai terasa sesak. "Kenapa tidak katakan saja kalau kau menyukainya? Cukup katakan itu maka aku takkan mengganggumu lagi."

"Hei, aku tidak bermak—"

"Aku melihatnya." Lagi, kupotong kata-kata Jun-nii. "Aku melihatnya saat kalian berdua berciuman..."

Kurasakan genggamannya mulai mengerat lagi, bahkan terasa sakit, membuatku meringis. Kemudian ia melepasnya, dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya, namun pelukannya benar-benar erat.

"Maafkan aku. Sudah kuduga kau melihatnya. Ya, aku menyukainya. Sangat…" Ternyata benar. Jadi, memang lebih baik tak mengatakannya. "Dan aku juga tahu, jika kau juga menyukaiku, bukan sebagai kakak tapi sebagai pria."

Remasanku pada seragamnya semakin mengerat mendengarnya. Dia tahu? Dari mana? Tetsuya-kun kah? "Aku menyadarinya."

"Maaf. Aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Aku bermaksud memberitahumu setelah kau… setelah kau bersama orang yang mencintaimu. Maafkan aku." Begitukah? Apa ia ingin bilang bahwa ia lebih mementingkan kebahagiaanku? Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? Bahkan tak sekalipun ia mengerti perasaanku.

Aku melepas pelukannya. Bulir bening itu tak lagi jatuh, berganti dengan perasaan lain yang membuat dadaku semakin terasa sesak. Aku pun masih menundukkan kepalaku, enggan menatapnya. Perlahan tangannya meraih wajahku namun segera ku tepis tangan itu. Ia hanya bergeming.

"Kalau begitu, nyatakan perasaanmu pada Riko-senpai sebelum terlambat. Semoga berhasil, Jun-nii."

.

.

Segera aku mengambil tasku yang masih berada di kelas. Kulihat Tetsuya-kun juga masih berada disana. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih tanganku namun segera kulepaskan genggamannya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya-kun." Lirih kuucapkan padanya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri mematung. Aku tak menyalahkannya, sungguh. Harusnya memang aku berterima kasih padanya karena akhirnya aku bisa mengetahui perasaan Jun-nii yang sebenarnya.

**Bruk**

Belum sampai di depan lokerku, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kagami-kun.

"O-oi, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis begitu?"

Kuakui, sekasar-kasarnya dia, aku masih bisa menangkap nada khawatir di dalamnya. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Entah ada angin apa, ia tak bertanya lagi. Malah memelukku sambil membelai lembut puncak kepalaku.

Lama kurasa kami berdiri di koridor sekolah. Hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantarku ke rumah. Aku hanya mengangguk patuh lalu mengikutinya.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun."

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanku ke London. Aku sempat terkejut saat tim basket Seirin ternyata ikut mengantarku hingga ke bandara. Bahkan Rin-chan, teman sekelasku sedari tadi terus memeluk lenganku. Berkata bahwa dirinya belum rela ditinggal pergi padahal hanya beberapa bulan masuk SMA. Kuakui ia yang paling dekat denganku di kelas selain Tetsuya-kun dan Kagami-kun. Kedua orang tuaku juga sedang bercakap-cakap dengan kedua orang tua Jun-nii. Mereka juga ikut mengantar kami ke bandara.

"Cepatlah, Shin-chan. Kalau dia sudah pergi, bagaimana? Aku tak mau menemanimu menangis, lho."

"_Urusai, _Takao."

Dari kejauhan kulihat Takao-kun tengah menyeret Midorima-kun, rivalku —atau mungkin mantan rival? Aku pun melambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka saat pandangan mereka menuju ke arahku. Takao-kun segera mempercepat langkahnya sambil terus menyeret si rambut hijau itu.

"_Doumo, _[Nickname]-chan. Maaf ya kami terlambat." Takao-kun dengan cengiran khasnya mulai menyapaku.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Takao-kun. Sepertinya kau sempat menyeret Midorima-kun, ya?" Aku mulai menunjuk orang dibelakangnya. Yang ditunjuk langsung membuang mukanya.

"Saat tahu kau akan pindah, dia benar-benar frustasi, kau tahu? Bahkan beberapa tembakannya hampir meleset." Aku hanya tertawa mendengar cerita Takao-kun. Ternyata dia masih _tsundere _juga.

"Sayang, sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

Aku segera menoleh dan mengangguk ke arah _Kaa-san. _Ah, sebentar lagi ya? Midorima-kun kemudian mendekatiku dan menyodorkan sesuatu ke wajahku. Eh, apa itu? Boneka kodok?

"J-jangan salah paham dulu _nodayo. _I-ini _lucky item_mu hari ini. Ambilah _nodayo._" Aku hanya menatapnya. Walaupun ia memalngkan wajahnya, semburat merah tipi situ tetap kentara di wajah pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Aku pun akhirnyamengambil boneka itu.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun," kataku lalu memeluknya. Ia hanya berdehem sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Terima kasih juga, Takao-kun." Aku juga memeluk Takao-kun yang langsung dibalas olehnya.

"Aku tidak bohong lho saat bilang kalau ia pernah keceplosan mengatakan bahwa di Shuutoku tak ada rival dan teman seperti kau," katanya sambil tertawa. "Dia benar-benar _tsundere, _kan?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Takao. Aku tak pernah mengatakannya _nodayo_." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Aku pun akhirnya berpamitan juga pada teman-teman tim Seirin. Riko-senpai langsung memelukku sambil menangis dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus sering-sering mengirim _email _padanya. Aku hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. Kagami-kun juga. Walaupun ia agak ragu saat mengangkat tangannya, tapi aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku langsung memeluknya, dan meskipun ia agak kaget, ia juga akhirnya membalas pelukanku.

"Jangan jadi _tsundere _macam Midorima-kun, ya?" bisikku yang lalu mendapat jitakan keras dari Kagami-kun. Aku hanya mengaduh sambil tertawa.

Jun-nii juga langsung mendekatiku dan memelukku, dengan erat. Berkali-kali ia terus mengucapkan kata maaf yang berkali-kali juga kubalas dengan kata-kata 'Tak apa' atau 'Aku mengerti'.

"Jaga dirimu, chibi. Cepat pulang kalau memang urusannya sudah selesai." Jun-nii langsung mengacak-acak rambutku sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya yang mulai keluar. Hei, dia bisa menangis juga rupanya.

"Kau cengeng, Jun-nii," ejekku. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahiku dengan lembut sambil berbisik. Aku hanya bisa menangkap sedikit kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"[Name]."

Aku menoleh pada orang yang memanggilku, dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Kemudian melingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya-kun," bisikku yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan singkat. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan mulai jatuh.

"Kau jangan mudah menangis disana. Kita pasti bertemu lagi, kan?" Ia terus mengusap lembut suraiku. "Jaga dirimu dengan baik. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Lama aku memeluknya, yang kemudian kulepas untuk menatapnya. Dia benar-benar baik. "Terima kasih banyak, Tetsuya-kun."

"[Name]-chan, cepat pulang ya? Jangan lupa kabari aku." Rin-chan juga langsung memelukku sambil terus menangis. Aku lalu mencubit pipinya kemudian menghampiri kedua orang tuaku.

Setelah berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Jun-nii, kami pun akhirnya menuju pesawat kami. Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang, melihat mereka yang mulai melambaikan tangannya. Hanya senyum yang bisa kulakukan saat itu.

Akhirnya aku pun meninggalkan Tokyo, juga Jepang. Menuju negara yang selama enam tahun kedepan akan kutinggali. Meninggalkan teman-teman yang selalu memberikan memori manis pada ingatanku. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum. Mengingat kata-katanya yang tadi sempat membuatku merona. Dan mengingatnya sekali lagi pun, membuat wajahku kembali memerah. Ya, tunggu aku…

_"Aku mencintaimu, karena itu apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menunggumu."_

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_O hisashiburi~_

Maaf sekali saya lama update *sujud sujud*

Setelah hiatus, pas mau update fic, eh filenya hilang. Jadi saya bikin lagi TwT Kuota modem saya juga kebetulan habis dan harus menunggu sampai akhir bulan TwT

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf buat _readers _yang sudah menunggu fic ini. Maafkan juga alurnya mungkin terlalu cepat :3

Tapi, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya, mengingat waktu publishnya yang lama :"

Ada yang bisa menebak kira-kira si 'aku' bakalan sama siapa? Tetep sama Hyuuga kah? Atau sama yang lain? XD Saya juga bingung kok /duak

Oh ya, **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri **bagi yang merayakan :"

Sekali lagi, saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, fav, atau follow **Denial **/peluk

Semoga tidak semakin kecewa, dan ditunggu kritik dan saran di kotak review ^^


End file.
